<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Naturally by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024515">Naturally</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Lotsa fingers in Martin's mouth today., M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, Upton House (The Magnus Archives), Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:28:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At the Upton House, Martin and Mikaele get it on. Jon oversees their encounter. A good time is had by all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Martin Blackwood/Mikaele Salesa, Mikaele Salesa/Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Naturally</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I needed a Martin/Mikaele fic, so...</p><p>Martin is trans and terms used for him include:</p><p>cock, cunt, folds, tits, slit</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>"He can take another finger now, and curl them a bit— yes that's perfect."<br/><br/>Martin gasps and hides his face in Mikaele's broad chest, letting out a choked wail as Mikaele spreads the fingers currently buried in Martin's cunt. Mikaele holds him in his lap, kissing sweetly at his neck. Several feet away, Jon watches them intently, still fully dressed. Mikaele grinds the heel of his hand into Martin's cock and Martin can feel himself getting closer and closer and—<br/><br/>"He's almost there," Jon says. Mikaele's hand immediately stills and Martin whines. "Take a break, give his tits some attention."<br/><br/>"Wait, Jon, please, please please!" Martin bucks down onto Mikaele's fingers but he's already pulling them out, a string of his slick clinging onto his cunt. "Noooo! Lemme come, please, Jon, Mikaele, please, please!"<br/><br/>"Quiet. Mikaele, let him taste himself, give something for his mouth to do," Martin's breath hitches.<br/><br/>"Your ideas have been fun, but this is quite a bit of backseat driving," Mikaele says, pointedly. He still profers Martin his fingers, though, which he sucks greedily into his mouth. "Can you, perhaps, tone it back?"<br/><br/>"Tone it back?" Jon says, incredulous. "I'm trying to take care of Martin,"<br/><br/>"Believe it or not but I also know how to treat a lover," Mikaele pinches at Martin's tits, making him squirm and whimper.<br/><br/>"I'm sure you do, but I know him best," Martin tries to sneakily grind against Mikaele's thigh but he's stopped with a sharp smack on the arse. Martin yelps.<br/><br/>"You know him best, but I'm the one touching him right now,"<br/><br/>"And I'm the one who's letting you touch him in the first place," Jon says, and Martin moans around Mikaele's fingers. "I can take him back, see to him myself just as easily."<br/><br/>"Well, let's ask Martin, then," Mikaele removes his fingers and rubs the spit onto Martin's chest. "What do you think? Should your Jon tone it down? Do you want him to touch you instead?" Martin blinks, not expecting to be acknowledged again. He wasn't entirely paying attention, either.<br/><br/>"What? I, I don't— I don't know, I..."<br/><br/>"Hey, hey, shh, it's okay." Jon says, scooting his chair closer so he can gently scratch at Martin's scalp. Martin leans into his hand, eyes fluttering shut.<br/><br/>"Such a sweet boy," Mikaele says, running his hands soothingly over Martin's sides. "You just need to be taken care of, don't you?" Martin hums an affirmative, wiggling his hips a bit hoping he'll get attention back on his cunt. His wish is briefly granted when Jon lowers his hand and swipes along his slit.<br/><br/>"So wet," Jon remarks, inspecting the slick on his fingers. "Clean them, Martin, and don't let them go." Martin does as he's bid, lapping at the pads before taking the rest into his mouth. Jon turns to Mikaele. "Do you think he's been a good boy?"<br/><br/>"Not sure," says Mikaele. "He was a bit naughty earlier. Whiny. Tried to rub himself against me," He pinches Martin's thigh as if to demonstrate causing him to jump and cry out.<br/><br/>"Shh. We're talking right now," says Jon, shoving his fingers further into his mouth. Martin sucks harder at them in apology. "He is a little bit unruly, isn't he..."<br/><br/>"Ah, but he's also so lovely. So responsive," Mikaele scratches at the nape of his neck and Martin leans back against him, leaving his throat exposed. Mikaele takes the opportunity to nip there. Jon's fingers almost slip out of his mouth so he quickly snatches Jon's hand to keep them in place. Jon chuckles.<br/><br/>"He tries very hard to be good, I think," Jon says, slipping his other hand down to stroke at Martin's folds. "For someone so needy, it must be a real challenge to behave,"<br/><br/>"Then he must be a good boy," Mikaele declares. Martin makes a soft happy noise. "He deserves something in return, hm?"</p><p>"How about your cock?" Martin freezes for a moment before bucking back against Jon's hand, nodding as rapidly as he could with Jon's fingers in his mouth.<br/><br/>"He seems to agree," says Mikaele, laughing. "And I'm more than happy to provide,"<br/><br/>"Right then," says Jon, removing both his hands and returning to relax in his chair. Martin whines but then Mikaele's hand is on his hip, encouraging him to lift himself up, and Martin feels the tip of his cock brush against his folds. It's big, proportional to the man it belongs to, and Martin is very excited to get it inside him. Mikaele slowly sinks him down onto his cock. The stretch is wonderful and Martin sighs in contentment before he squirms to get it in faster.</p><p>"No, Martin, let Mikaele set the pace," Martin grumbles but allows it. Mikaele sinks fully into him with a moan and starts to fuck him with gentle, unhurried thrusts. A minute passes and Martin starts to squirm, tries to rock his hips.<br/><br/>"Now, Martin, what did Jon just say?" Mikaele stills him, grasping his hips firmly. Martin pouts and whines, burying his face into Mikaele's neck. Mikaele pulls him back into the open by his hair. "Answer me,"<br/><br/>"To let you set the pace!" Martin cries out.<br/><br/>"Good boy," says Mikaele. He rewards him with one harder thrust, followed by another. He's finally picking up the pace and Martin <em>mewls.</em></p><p>"Oh, thank you, thank you," he chants, throwing his head back.<br/><br/>"So polite," Mikaele remarks, followed by a moan when Martin squeezes around him a little harder. "Cheeky thing," They continue at that pace for a little and Martin hides himself in Mikaele's shoulder again.<br/><br/>"Turn and lift him up," says Jon. "I want to see him."<br/><br/>"Of course," says Mikaele. He pulls out briefly, grabs underneath his thighs to sit him on his haunches, and pushes back in, fucking up into him.<br/><br/>"Oh, look at you," says Jon. "Spread around his cock, so pink and wet and perfect, such a good boy, Martin,"<br/><br/>"You take it so well," adds Mikaele. "So tight, such pretty noises you make, a real sight to <em>behold</em>," Martin misses the dry look Jon sends Mikaele. Instead, he keens at the praise and leans back into Mikaele's chest.<br/><br/>"Lean him back further, angle your cock just a bit more—" Mikaele hits a spot inside him just right, and then hits it again and again. Martin wails. "Yes, that's perfect, maybe give his cock some attention," Mikaele rubs at it and Martin shivers, his breathy moans getting higher and higher.<br/><br/>"Mikaele, Jon," pants Martin. "Oh please, please, please don't stop,"<br/><br/>"Should we let him come this time?" asks Jon.<br/><br/>"Yes, yes, please!" Martin cries.<br/><br/>"Hmm, I'm getting pretty close myself, and he has been good," Mikaele says, attempting to sound nonchalant.<br/><br/>"Alright," Jon says. "Go on then, Martin," Mikaele hits him just right and Martin squeals as he comes, writhing and shaking and cunt clenching. "Gorgeous," Jon whispers. Mikaele fucks him through it, doesn't slow down at all, and Martin's so oversensitive and he can feel another one building up on its heels.<br/><br/>"Martin," Mikaele moans, his thrusts growing erratic. "Oh, so good, Martin,"</p><p>"Come inside him," Jon says and that's enough to send Martin over the edge again. He comes with a sob, and Mikaele finally reaches his peak as well, holding Martin down onto him as he fills him up.<br/><br/>"So good, Martin," says Jon, now close up to his face. He kisses him "Oh, you were beautiful,"<br/><br/>Martin gasps as Mikaele pulls out and a little bit of cum dribbles out onto the sofa.<br/><br/>"Oh no," Martin says. He twists down to lap it up and Mikaele chokes.<br/><br/>"Martin!" he says, laughing, guiding him to lie down so his head is away from the wet spot. "Does he usually do that?"</p><p>"Yes," says Jon. He has a towel with him and he quickly sets it under Martin's hips. "Hold him. I'm going to go get some water. And some snacks," Jon walks away and Martin curls his arms to pillow beneath him and Mikaele wraps his arms around him from behind.<br/><br/>"You were wonderful," he says, pressing kisses to the back of his neck. "So good," Martin hums and wiggles, trying to turn over to kiss him back. Jon returns with the goods promised, though, and Mikaele sits Martin back up. Jon presses a glass of water to his lips and Martin sips it gratefully.<br/><br/>"Thank you," he says softly. "This was perfect, thank you so much,"<br/><br/>"I'm glad," says  Mikaele. "It was perfect for me too."<br/><br/>"And for me," adds Jon. Jon reaches out a hand to stroke his hair. "My Martin," he says, and Martin leans into him, and then back into Mikaele, and back into him. Where should he go? He didn't want to be rude.<br/><br/>Jon makes a decision for him, pushing him into Mikaele's chest before curling over him from behind. Mikaele presses a kiss to his forehead and grabs a blanket, fanning it out to cover all three of them.<br/><br/>Martin's thighs are sticky and they'll need to clean up later, but it's a few hours past midday and Martin's eyelids feel so heavy. Mikaele and Jon hold him closer, and he feels so safe and warm and protected.<br/><br/>"Thank you," he whispers again.<br/><br/>"Sleep," says Jon, and Martin does.<br/><br/>---<br/><br/>Later on that night, Martin and Jon are getting ready for bed.<br/><br/>"Hey Jon," Martin says after he finishes brushing his teeth. "So, earlier today, with Mikaele, I was wondering uh, well. You were a lot more... authoritative? No— directing? I don't know, you gave a lot of instructions today, more than you usually do with our past... encounters."<br/><br/>"Oh," says Jon. "Yeah. I suppose I was,"<br/><br/>A beat passes. "Uhh, can I ask why?" Martin says.<br/><br/>"Ah, well, I guess I wanted to, I don't know, show off?" <br/><br/>"Show off?"<br/><br/>"You know, how well I can read you," he says. "How well I know what you'll want me to say, what you want someone to do, when you're about to come, that sort of thing."<br/><br/>"Oh," says Martin, his face heating. "Yeah, you're, uh, really good at that."<br/><br/>"And, well, there's no Beholding here. I can't <em>See</em> what you want, I can only, uh, see it. Normally." Jon fiddles with his hands. "I just want to prove that I don't need supernatural powers to know how to get you off well. I'm just that good at it, naturally."<br/><br/>"Naturally," Martin echoes with a snort. "Okay, well. Mystery solved," <br/><br/>When they snuggle in bed later, Jon pets at Martin's hair just the way Martin would have wanted. Martin cuddles closer to him, thinks about how lucky he is, and falls asleep.<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>